Betty Part 1
by Blanky
Summary: After miss Banshee comes back from her holiday, miss Honey Bunny has to leave her teaching position and goes to live with her friend Spell. Then miss Honey Bunny goes missing.
1. Chapter 1

I own none of the characters exept Betty. Spell is toonsinmyroom's OC. Enjoy!

Flashback: A little girl of about 3 or 4 is taking dancing lessons at 's dance academy for teeny boppers. Her steps are child steps, not quite professional.  
"No dear, not like that, more like this," her dance teacher guides her.  
"Sorry, mr Sullivan," she replies quitely, then quickly corrects her movements .  
She is in view of a woman and a man who are clapping and urging her on, with broad smiles on their faces. Her father holds a little red haired,freckle faced girl of about 4 or 5, who a grumpy expression on her face.  
"Go honey!You can do it!"her mother shouts excitedly.  
"Look Connie, isnt your little sister a little star?" the father asks the little girl on his lap.

Miss Honey Bunny picked up the last of her books and put them into a cardboard box. Most of her shelves now and most of her room was empty. Teaching at the school for little ghosts had been a lot of fun. Now she had to leave them, something she didnt want to do. But she had no choice. Her time was up. She sighed as she wondered about how she was going to break the news to the little ghosts, which had to be done that morning. She got her books together and left the house.

"Good morning class!" called Miss Honey Bunny, trying to sound as cheerful as she always did, with a broad smile on her face, hoping the little ghosts wouldn't realise anything was up.  
"Good morning Miss Honey Bunny," they called out in their angelic little voices.  
"Now, before we start, i have some news- good and bad. Now the good news is, your teacher Miss Banshee is back and will be teaching you again from next week. The bad news is, I will be leaving you," she finished quietly.  
"Leaving? Oh no, please miss Honey Bunny, don't leave! Stay! We love you very much, you are the best ghoul marm we've ever had!" the little ghosts protested.  
"Thanks guys, that is very moving. And I've grown accustomed to you and love you and it breaks my heart to be leaving you. But its not my choice. I'm sorry." She then started the lesson, even though she was heartbroken. And while the ghosts all tried to do their best and pay attention, they couldnt. Even Spooky who had become accustomed to her was sad.

It was a little after miss Banshee had come back and miss Honey Bunny had left the teaching post. She had only been filling in while miss Banshee was gone. But that didnt mean she was going to leave town-she had decided to stay on and start a new afterlife in Friendship, where, even though she wouldn't be teaching the little ghosts anymore, she would still be near to them. She also had time to do other things she had wanted to do, like start up her own book club, which her female friends (including Poil's mom and some of the other ghosts' s moms) would attend once a week. She could also start up her care/adoption home for stray or sick ghost and monster pets, and write her book. You see, she was never left without anything to do. Even though she wasnt teaching anymore, she quickly found other things to fill her time with. And now her lease was up, she could move in to live with her best friend, Spell.

While she settles in, let me take this opportunity to tell you a little bit about miss Honey Bunny. She had been orphaned at around 2 years of age, and a few months later a man and lady came the orphanage and noticed her, and although they had a little girl of their own, they had fallen in love with the little darling. Their daughter hated her little sister right from the start. She felt her parents no longer cared for her or loved her. It was a pity because the little sister loved her big sister as well as her adoptive parents, and was always trying to be nice to her. The rest of the family thought differently. The uncles and aunts had too become captivated by her, and she and her adoptive cousin Lauren had become best friends. In fact, her cousin behaved more like a sister towards her than her adoptive sister, and always looked out for her.

In her lifetime, Miss Honey Bunny was a dancer. Her parents had enrolled her at a dance academy when she was 3, where the teacher quickly realised this child had potential and talent. She could sing too, and when she became older she made a career of singing and dancing. She also loved people and animals and thought of ways in which she could help them. She had opened up quite a few foster homes and orphanages for children and animals, and places where people and animals could seek refuge. When she died, she continued to care for animals and people, never turning down someone who needed her help. It broke her heart to see them suffering and made her mad that people could be so heartless. Her cause and date of death are still unknown, and she herself doesnt remember how it happened. But on the day when she had died and come back as a ghost, like many new ghosts, she felt lost at first: she had lost her memory, her sense of identity, and even her mind itself. She had suddenly appeared infront of 2 builders on their lunch break, saying "Hello boys, you look like you've seen a ghost!" and turned her face into a horrible screaming corpsy face, which sent them running and screaming the biggest scream you've ever heard. Soon afterwards, she remembered who she was and went back to her normal self, continuing to care for and help animals and people, even ghosts and monsters. She had once scared a lady to death who she had caught trying to drown 3 little kittens. Another time she appeared before a cult who was trying to burn a woman. Not only did she manage to save the poor woman, but she scared the cult followers so badly that they had nightmares for months. She almost never had to scare, she just used her charm and sweetness on people which almost always worked, her scaring was more of a last resort. She was basically a female version of Casper, she was kind to every living and dead creature, including plants. Of course, like a lot of us, miss Honey Bunny also has a darker side, which i will not disclose yet.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few weeks since miss Honey Bunny had settled into Spell's apartment. It had been her wish to stay on and she had a lot of hard work setting up her home, but she enjoyed it, the little ghosts came to see her whenever they could which brought joy to her heart, she was constantly being invited over to Casper's house and was introduced to Kat and her father, who were happy to get to know her. And-her first book club meeting had started, where Spell, Poil's mom and a few other ghost ladies had joined. The ghostly trio had often tried to sneak into the meetings, either disguised as ladies or by going invisible, but had always been caught. She was tidying the few of her remaining possessions, mostly books, and happily humming to herself. The last object was a scrolled up poster, of Joe Nipote as Frankie Waters in Viper. She decided to put it above her desk, where there was a picture together with her and Spell as kids. She sighed. He was one of her favourite character. Even though she was mature, miss Honey Bunny was a young girl at heart and had a "high school crush" on him, which she had never told anybody. Just like a high school girl with posters of her favourite bands/actors, or maybe even a college freshman, who has just moved into their dorm and decorates it with posters. Her tastes in music and acting were different from anybody else. She didnt like the most popular celebs, she was more open minded and unique that way. 

"Heyy, who is that?" Spell's voice suddenly appeared behind her, a huge grin on her face and stars in her eyes.  
"Huh?" miss Honey Bunny went bright red and tried to hide the poster away with a sheepish smile.  
"You were always a girl at heart, since I can remember! Nothing to be embarassed about, here is your soda," Spell added, "By the way, he's hot!" she said winking, as she put down a glass of grape soda with ice in it on the table  
"Thanks!" Betty called out, absorbed in putting the poster up. She suddenly thought of something and abandoning her project, she ran into the hallway.  
"Hey Lauren, how about I make dinner tonight? I'll make Chinese hot pot, hows about it?"  
"That would be lovely, thanks dear!" Spell smiled at her. Miss Honney Bunny got ready to go to China town to buy the ingredients. 

A while later, miss Honey Bunny had finished her shopping and was feeling a little tired, so she decided to stop a rikshaw and get home that way. She got into a blue one, pulled by an old lady in a chinese traditional hat. Little did she know she had made a mistake... 

A day later, while the ghostly trio were watching television, they had a visit from a stranger- a beautiful stranger. 

"Hello boys, my name is Spell," she introduce herself to the guys, who were at a complete standstill, with eyes so big they would have fallen into their equally widely open mouths.  
"Lovely to meet ya, Spell!" Stretch said to her, almost swooning.  
"What can we do for ya?" Fatso asked in a friendly manner.  
"Well, you guys know a miss Honney Bunny, don't you?" the trio nodded enthusiastically. "Well, have you seen her at all? The thing is, she hasnt come home since yesterday afternoon, and I'm starting to get a little worried. So i thought she might have come over.  
"Sorry miss Spell, we havent seen her ourselves for a while," Stinkie replied. The three of them suddenly became thoughtful.  
"Hey Bulbhead," Stretch called out to Casper, who had just come in from the kitchen. "You havent seen miss Bunny have ya?"  
"No, whats happened?" They all sat down with Spell to talk about it. Why had miss Honey Bunny suddenly disapeared like this? Had she decided to leave? She had been so happy to stay in Maine and start her afterlife there. It didnt make sense. Was she ok? And then, they thought of something terrible: what if she had crossed over?  
"Dont think like that guys," Spell said assuringly, "She would have mentioned something about it, and anyway, i know her time to cross over isnt yet." When she hadnt appeared later in the afternoon, they decided to go and look for her. 

The ghostly trio, Spell and Casper had been on the trail of miss Honey Bunny for a while now. They had checked out a few places they thought she might be, and asked around. Spell thought she might have even gone to the Viper head quaters, to say hello to Frankie. They couldnt find her anywhere. In dispair, they sat down on headstones in the forest. Suddenly, Casper had it: the school was the only place they hadnt checked yet. 

"Good thinking, Casper!" cried Spell, hugging him and pulling his cute little cheeks.  
When they got to the school, it was dark and empty. Suddenly a light switch came on.  
"Hello Lauren, I've been expecting you," said a voice from the shadows. In the light they saw it was none other than miss Banshee. The ghostly trio nearly died of shock.  
"M-m-miss Banshee? What are you doing here?" asked Stinkie, terribly nervous.  
"Connie," Spell said firmly,"Do you know where miss Honey Bunny is?"  
"Hello boys, hello Lauren," miss Banshee said with contempt. "I've been expecting you," she said, pulling off a curtain. "Say hello to Betty, sweet, kind Betty." Everybody stared in horror: miss Honey Bunny had her hands tied above her head and her was slightly battered and bruised. She had also had trash dumped on her, and Stinkie caught a wiff of it.  
"Never fear, Betty I'll save you!" He grinned, stepping up to her.  
"Not so fast, Stinkweed, I'LL do the rescuing around here!" yelled Stretch, flicking him away. He untied her hands and she fell in a heap on top of him. Casper and Spell came over and helped her back, each holding each of her hands. When miss Honey Bunny finally snapped out of the schock, she began shaking in anger.  
"Sh-she's crazy! CRazy i tell you! She kindapped me for no reason! I was in China town yesterday afternoon and i had just bought my grociries for tonight's dinner. I was feeling tired and decided to hail a rikshaw, driven by an old lady, who drove me to the school and locked me up, before changing into miss Banshee. She beat me and hosed me with hot and cold water, and dragged me through trash! She's crazy!" She pointed a finger in anger and disbelief.  
"WHY? Why would you do this to me? Why cant you just leave me alone?What have i ever done to you?" Miss Banshee looked on with a triumphant grin on her face.  
"Why would i do such a thing? Let me think. Maybe its because i dont like you, little sis, i never have and never will!" The ghostly trio and Casper's eyes became so big, they looked like fish eyes about to explode. They had no idea miss Banshee had a little sis, and a cute one at that!  
"But why? How could you hate me so much? I've never done anything to you! In fact, I've always looked up to you and wanted to love you like a sister!"  
"HAH! You never loved me, ever since the day you came into my life, you ruined everything for me! (Flashback to where miss Banshee is a little girl, at the orpahange with her parents. Little baby Betty is bouncing around in her cot happily, to the delight of her parents.) You ruined my life! You stole my family, my friends, and my boyfriends. Whenever you came onto the scene, everybody wanted to be with you, they didnt care about me!"miss Banshee wailed."You just loved getting all the attention, didnt you you little attention freak?" Miss Bunny looked on in disbelief at what she was hearing. "My own parents stopped loving me since you appeared!Everything was easy for you, you got everything you wanted" miss Banshee screeched.  
"Life hasnt been as easy for me as you think, i lost my parents when i was just a baby. You're parents were great people and they never stopped loving you, no matter how much of an ungrateful brat you were!" yelled miss Bunny furiously, facing her opponent, who was seething and letting of steam from her bright red head. The ghostly trio were surprised, they had never witnessed anything like this before.  
"You couldnt be more like your cousin, could you?" miss Bunny shouted.  
"You leave Lauren out of this, she is no better than you, you 2 went behind my back to plot against me!"  
"Thats not true, Connie, you just can't get on with anybody, not even your family," said Spell, getting angrier.  
"You stay out of it!"Miss Banshee screamed at her.  
"Alright, Connie, what do you want?" Betty said.  
"I want you to get out of my afterlife, thats what i want!Get the next train outta town!"yelled Connie.  
"I'm sorry, i cant do that! I love it here too much,"she said, wrapping her arms around Stretch and making a cutsie face.  
"Im not asking you to leave Betty, im telling you to!" miss Banshee yelled. But miss Bunny stood firmly and refused to budge. "You won't leave huh? Well, ill show you, ungrateful hussy!"  
"What you gonna do sis?" a sinister little smile suddenly flickered across her face. Suddenly, Poils mom and the other women all came into the school, with a cage full of pigeons. In less than a couple of seconds, dozens of pigeons filled the air. Spell got some too and threw them into the air. They all flew around miss Banshee, cooing and flapping their wings frantically. Miss Banshee suddenly turned pale.  
"No, no...anything but that!" she wailed, and then, gasping for air, she covered her head in terror. If there was something she hated, it was pigeons, and lots of them...  
"Please, nooo!" it was as if she was seeing a horrible slasher flick. "No,no, get away you pesky creatures!" She hoped it was a bad dream, but the pigeons were still around her, flapping their wings and cooing hysterically. She thought she was gonna pass out. Then miss Bunny nodded to the women to say, ok enough, and they let the pigeons outside. Then she turned to her sister, who was no mute with fear and utterly helpless.  
"Its ok sis, don't worry, i'll take care of you!" the evil grin flicked again, and before miss Banshee knew what was happening, Betty had picked up a container and slammed it over miss Banshee. It was similar to a genie bottle, and it had concealed miss Banshee inside it. Then Betty sealed it shut and held it triumphantly in the air. Everybody cheered, then the Trio, Spell and Casper gathered round her.  
"Thanks guys for saving me. As for Connie, she just needs some time to cool off and then she will be back to her screechy old self. Now, how about I make you all a spicy hot pot?We will have a feast!" Everybody cheered, and they all left to go back to Spell's. 

Miss Banshee: Gaah!That was a HORRIBLE story! Writing me as the bad guy, huh!  
Blanky: Yeah well, im sure most people would disagree, Connie. Lets face it: you are not exactly popular among the fans.  
Miss Banshee: WHAT? Why you...! (about to give Blanky a blast off her desk)  
Blanky: Hey, cool it, or I might just introduce you to my little friend Pidgy! (winks)


End file.
